Forum:What are the Cult of Gaea's true goals?
Here is some text for the Cult of Gaea from the article. "The Cult of Gaia are commonly associated with occult activities, and generally embody the 'Chaos' alignment. '' ''Gaians typically believe in free will, and that the strong should be the ones to rule. This commonly puts them at odds with the Order of Messiah, who are associated with the 'Law' Alignment." Self-contradiction aside, here's the description for the Chaos alignment. "The alignment is associated with Lucifer, freedom and war. In the game it is represented by the Gaian religion, and the colors red and black. This alignment promotes freedom of choice, thought and action above all else in stark contrast to the controlling nature of the Law alignment. However, this freedom can lead to a vast amount of suffering and anarchy, leading the world into a primal state of unsuppressed vice and survival of the fittest. The main goal of the Chaos factions is to crush the Messian forces opposing them and attain complete and total power over Tokyo." Now here's a link for the theme of Souhonzan, the Gaian city in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5fiNDsCkdw It sounds abnormally calm and Oriental, kinda like ancient Japan, which confused me, because I thought Chaos was about demons. When I listen to this song, then look at the outfits of the Gaians and the style of their temples, I wonder about their true goals. Do they really want to bring true freedom to Tokyo, or do they wish to bring Tokyo to the days of old? GalaxiaWild 08:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) - Kuhuhuhu. This could be considered an error of the uninitiated. To the untrained eye it must seem as if the Gaians are very Japan-centric; of course they are, at least those of our order in Japan. But what of Gaians in Poland, Canada, Malaysia? You see, each sect of Gains is working to bring back their local, decentralized gods - the gods and goddesses of the old days when there was little more than earth and dance and music. Since, the games take place in Japan and we see members in post-apocalyptic Japan primarily, it is onyl natural that they seem overtly organized with Japan as an entity. It could be best to consider the Japanese members as adherants of Koshinto, or pure Shinto - Shinto without Buddhist or Confucian influences. At least, that is what the Gaians should be trying to get to, though it seems some do get confused in the journey... Ah, but I'm rambling. You see, the only true freedom is when people are one with nature - when they do not pray up to a jealous god, but consider their gods and spirits to be constantly around them. The order of Messiah might have you believe that by looking up, you can be saved - But by looking at the world around you and beneath your feet, you can save yourself. Does that not help you understand things better..? It's alway been my personal headcanon that the Gaians are very decentralized and thus have splinter sects of splinter sects of splinter sects, each one practicing sometimes mutually contradictory beliefs. Ryukuan Gaians versus Mainlander Japanese versus Ainu versus Zainichi Korean Mu-ists, to once again use Japan as an example. But to them it doesn't really matter who is right in the end - the order is brought together by a general dislike that NONE of their old gods recieves much love or even recognition these days, that Nature is being stamped under the foot of Order (Law) and Progress (Neutral) and believe that Nature should come first, with Light-aligned Gaian's creating a sort of ecotopia, the neutral ones pursueing change for it's own sake, and the remander being the wacky demon-summoning guys and gals we know and love! Hope this answered your question or perhaps sated your curiousity more - Come to the Chaotic Side! We've got mad rad freedom!